One Night In New York
by lakeySQ
Summary: A professor and a student with similar fantasies meet. SwanQueen AU, PWP (Actually, a little bit of plot), M rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The room was almost silent, only buzzing with hushed conversation. The lighting was dim, just enough to achieve a smoky appeal and to create dancing shadows. Everyone was dressed to the nines, looking for something, someone to fill the night. As the expensive alcohol was served left and right, people's conversation got deeper. Name, places of origin and preferences were asked to fill the gap to the eventual question of getting out of the room. Some of the prospects get there, some don't. For Regina Mills, the night was still starting and she can't wait to end it with a warm body beside her, breathless and satisfied.

She was a vision in her tight fitting black dress, perfect make up and sky high heels. A lot has tried to start up conversation but somehow she just can't seem to find someone that intrigued her enough. What she was looking for was somehow specific. She knew what she liked and would not settle for anything less than anyone who fit her criteria. Blonde, tight body, funny and interesting. And female. People are usually shocked when they come to know that she favored the fairer sex, commenting that she was too beautiful to be gay. Those men were immediately turned away, with a drink thrown to their face if she was feeling adventurous. It was insulting but somehow entertaining to watch them walk away knowing that they couldn't get the most beautiful woman in the room.

Regina was confident with her looks and knew that she was the most desired in the room. That is until she entered. The double doors opened with a swoosh of air. When the outside noise filtered in for a moment, Regina looked back and saw the woman. Red dress and equipped with a delicious smirk, she waltzed on in the room like she owned it. Every man and woman in the room tracked their eyes on the creature that was walking up to the bar. She sat a couple seats from her and ordered beer. Bold choice, Regina thought. It was refreshing to see someone who orders such a pedestrian drink of choice in such an upscale place. The bartender serves her however, just as magnetized like everyone else.

Regina made a manicured finger circle the rim of her glass flute before she took a sip. The white wine was good and she moaned just enough to appreciate the taste and to get the woman's attention. When blonde waves bounced into her direction, she knew she's won for the night. The woman stood up from her seat and sat right next to Regina, not looking at her at first but eventually speaking. 'Good wine?'

Regina hummed. 'The best.' She glanced at the tall pint glass. 'Interesting choice.'

'I like beer and I'm not pretentious.' The woman shrugged.

'Are you saying that I am?'

'No. It's obvious that you like what you're drinking, thus the shameless moan.'

Regina chuckled darkly. 'It got you to seat next to me, right? Shameless or not, it's effective.'

The blonde turned and lend out a hand. 'Emma. Emma Swan.'

'Regina Mills.'

Their hands lingered longer than necessary as they stared deep into each others eyes. Emma's eyes drifted down for a second to Regina's cleavage and the brunette only smiled. The expensive bra just earned it's worth.

'So, what's a gorgeous woman doing here alone, Regina? Is your husband in the bathroom?'

'You know well enough that I'm not with some dowdy man. I wouldn't be tied down with a husband.'

'Good for you.' Emma took a big gulp, which entertained Regina. 'You look too good to be an accessory to a walking suit.'

'Funny, what I've heard all night from men is that I'm too beautiful to be gay. Idiots.'

Emma smiled brightly, crinkling her eyes as she went. 'Lucky me.'

Regina eyes widened although she expected it. 'Are you as well? Lucky indeed.'

They sent each other flirtatious glances before they went back to their drinks. Regina finished hers, drinking the last gulp and it cued a man to walk over to her. He leaned back on the counter and bared his expensive watch, baiting the woman with his wealth.

'Can I buy you a drink?' He said smoothly. Before Regina can even answer he already gestured to the bartender to refill the glass.

The drink was pushed to her but Regina ignored it, sparing a glance at the cocky man who was now leering at her body. 'I can buy my own drink. Now, if you'll excuse us, we were having a conversation.'

The man wasn't deterred. 'Fiesty. I like it. I'm sure your friend can spare you for a few minutes.'

Emma scoffed and the comment didn't go well with Regina either. 'Not interested.' She said curtly.

'Is this the thing you women do when you want us to come after you?' The man joked. 'C'mon, let's go to my table or my room if you wanna skip the awkward talk and just get down to it.'

Finally, Emma stepped in. 'Hey dipshit, leave. Before I call security.'

This also made the bartender chime in, sensing the tension brewing. He pressed a button near the bar and two muscled men appeared on either side of the room. The guy got the hint and lifted his hands in surrender before departing.

'Free drinks, on the house.' The bartender handed them two new glasses. 'If you'd prefer, you can use our VIP lounge for the rest of the night.'

Emma looked warily at Regina. 'Do you want to?' She didn't want to push obviously and wanted to respect whatever her choice is. Her brightest smile was once again on display however when Regina nodded. Emma stepped off her stool and held her hand out for Regina to take.

Regina took it with gratitude and they both we escorted off to the lounge. It was in a secluded area, covered partially by thick velvet curtains. Compared to the whole place, this section looked a little tawdry. There wasn't any pretension and it was a refreshing pace from the uptight atmosphere. A waitress lead them to a modern black couch with an accompanying table in the middle. They both sat down and the drinks were served.

'If you need a refill, just press the button underneath the table and I'll come back with a fresh batch. Enjoy.'

Once let alone, Emma turned to Regina and read the emotion on her face. 'Are you okay? I'm sorry that guy was such a dick.'

'I've come to expect that from guys from bars, honestly.' Regina took her drink and placed it on her lap. 'Thank you for speaking up. From the look on your face, I'm pretty sure you were gonna beat him up if the bartender hadn't intervened.'

'Oh I would, I definitely would.'

Regina hummed. 'What do you do for a living, Emma?'

'Right now you're probably expecting, physical trainer or a bouncer but.. I'm...' The blonde looked away for a bit, seeming a bit unsure whether she should tell her occupation or not. The wheels turned a little further and she's sighed before she turned back to Regina. 'I'm.. I'm..'

'If you're not comfortable, Emma, you don't have to tell me.' She said understandingly.

'I'm not ashamed. It's just, it doesn't really get a good reception when I tell people. I'm an escort.'

Regina's mouth slightly dropped at her revelation. She tried to not let her disappointment show but from the way Emma's face dropped, it was obvious that she failed. 'I'm not judging, Emma. I'm just now not sure if you approached me because you liked me or because you were looking for a payday.'

The statement was hurtful but has come to Emma expected this. She even expected Regina to give up with her all together. 'I'm not working today, Regina. I approached you because I wanted to. Because you're stunning.' Emma inched closer, testing the waters and checked Regina's reaction. She knew it was positive when Regina mirrored her action.

'Well, you are as well, dear. You must know that by the way everyone stopped to look at you when you came in.'

'I get that a lot.' Emma shrugged. A little cockiness is a good thing. 'Do you have any more questions for me about my job?' Regina looked thoughtful but Emma already knew what she wanted to ask. 'No sex, I just provide company. The farthest a client has ever gotten is a hug.. I also work exclusively for gay women.'

'Gay women? I don't know many that would require such services.'

'There are.. Just last night I accompanied a New York City Judge, she was really nice.' Emma changed gears. 'How about you? What do you do?'

'I'm a college professor.'

The words shot a strong wave of pleasure to Emma's core that she whimpered. She's always had a thing for teachers. Images of the woman in front of her in glasses and high heels quickly filled her mind. 'Fuck, you're a professor? That's so hot.'

Regina was enthralled with the reaction. 'Is it now?'

'It so is. If I was in your class, I would have a hard time passing.' Emma leaned in and whispered. 'I'd just imagine you naked all the time.' Emboldened, she licked Regina's earringed ear lobe before biting down.

Regina pulled back, arousal evident on her darkened pupils. She licked her lips as well when she checked the blonde's face. 'You have a thing for teachers, don't you?'

Emma nodded. 'I wonder what your students will think when they see you in this dress.'

Regina threw her head back in silent laughter. 'They probably wouldn't pass the class either. I don't usually dress like this but I figured, I'm in New York for the night, I might as well enjoy it.'

'Well, on behalf of the entire population, thank you.' Emma made her eyes play with the vision in front of her. The peep hole on the chest area provided her a good view of her cleavage and the blonde salivated. When she looked back up, a perfect eyebrow was raised at her. 'I'm sorry but can you really blame me?'

Regina put her drink back down on the table, sensing no need for it anymore. She then turned herself more to the blonde. 'I could say the same, Emma.' The red dress was practically painted on. Emma was almost busting out of the semi sweetheart neckline and the mid length dress gave her a good view of her amazing legs. Regina took in what was in front of her unabashedly and even let her fingers trace circles on the exposed gams.

The tiny moan that Emma made reverberated in the room and filled Regina's ear. She stopped what she was doing for a second, afraid of how fast they were going. Emma pouted at the loss of feeling and grabbed her hand back to it's former position. 'It felt nice, Regina.'

'I could tell.' They both chuckled slightly before Regina opened up another topic of conversation. 'Are you originally from New York, dear?'

'No. I'm from a small town. You've probably never heard of it. I moved to the big city to fulfill my dreams of being an architect. I forgot to tell you I'm a student, I kind of like getting the part that I'm an escort out quickly before the night develops. It pays the bills.'

Regina blushed slightly. 'A student, huh?'

They had very little distance between them as it is but Emma leaned even further, her shallow breathes exploding on the brunette's face. 'Do you find that naughty? That I'm a student?' Her hand connected with Regina's tapered waist and pulled her in. 'Am I fulfilling one of your fantasies, Miss Mills?'

The name brought out a hot gasp from Regina. She did her own reach to Emma's shoulder and daintily placed her hand. They looked at each other, molten browns and deep green meeting in a heated exchange. Regina lifted her hand a bit so she can caress the supple neck and used a finger to trace the sharp jaw before she threaded her perfectly manicured hands to the silky blonde locks.

Emma kissed the adorable nose lightly before she grinned. 'I've always wanted to have sex with a professor...'

'You're bad...' Regina countered.

'On the contrary...' Emma whispered near Regina's ear. 'I'm very _good_. I'm good with my hands, good with my mouth, good with my...' She whipped out her tongue and traced the shell of the brunette's ear. '...tongue.' The sharp inhale encouraged Emma to continue, starting with her ear softly, then the ear lobe. When she reached the soft skin on the jaw, Regina groaned.

'Fuck...' Making more room to move, Regina tilted her head up. Emma's mouth worked from kissing to sucking, nipping and biting when she reached the neck officially. She felt the flat of the blonde's tongue lick a good portion before Emma sunk her mouth down. ' _Emma!_ God...'

Emma was feeling more daring and slid her arms in front of Regina. She wanted to touch her. It was too fast yes but that's seemingly the pace they've adapted for the night and she was going with it. She slowly slid up her fingers, not missing the quiver Regina's flat stomach made and stopped just as she reached one breast.

'Emma, kiss me.' Regina pleaded. The hunger on her voice made Emma snap her eyes open. She leveled her face with the delicious woman in front of her and the brunette slowly opened her eyes. Passion and lust crackled in the small space that divided them and something had to be done.

A smirk graced the pale features of Emma, a plan clearly hatching in her mind. She took her hand off of Regina's body and grabbed on the back rest of the couch. The heels slid off her feet and she brought one leg up, planting it swiftly beside Regina's outer thigh. The red dress rode up her body but she ignored it. She twisted further and landed on Regina's lap in full straddle position.

The motion surprised Regina, especially when more of the legs was shown to her but quickly accepted it and smiled at her companion. 'I like your style...'

'You haven't seen anything yet, Regina.'

Both hands grabbed Emma's face and she was pulled in, crashing her lips with hers. Emma mimicked her actions, anchoring herself on Regina's flushed cheeks before she kissed back. The kiss was put into motion quickly, Emma taking in the blood red bottom lip. The brunette pulled back the tiniest bit before she dove in again, slanting her head to the right and opening her mouth. There was no need for softness, they were both clearly hungry for each other.

Emma slid her arms around the brunette's neck. She gladly accepted Regina's tongue with hers, massaging each others at once, tasting everything. They both detected the alcohol that they just consumed. Regina was usually not a big fan of the taste of beer but on Emma's tongue, it tasted exceptionally better. Emma was clearly the dominant one in the kiss and for once, Regina didn't mind. She was just happy with how good Emma was. Her kisses were firm, fiery and definitely adventurous. More than once were her lips bitten and her tongue sucked vigorously.

'Fuck...' Emma was panting when they both came up for air. It felt like they made out for hours, lips already red and swollen. 'That was.. fuck, that was good.' She gave a chaste peck before she leaned her forehead against the other woman's.

Out of the haze, Regina was finally able to move her hands, the destination of choice being Emma's firm ass. She's ogled it earlier when they were on their way to the booth and the looks of it definitely didn't do the feeling justice. 'You're not lying.'

The blonde chuckled before their lips met once more. The kiss was quicker than before but just as passionate that Emma couldn't stop the slight movement of her hips. She's definitely drenched the little scrap of fabric that she has under the red number. It was expensive but she didn't care. The feel of Regina's hands and lips against hers was so worth it. When air threatened to zap her lungs, she moved to the neck and feasted. She was still reserved earlier, giving Regina the chance to push her away should she become uncomfortable. But after what they've shared so far, for sure she wouldn't mind. Emma kissed all that she wanted, bit all that she wanted. It was very juvenile to mark partners but with Regina, Emma couldn't help but do so.

'Emma... don't-.. No hickeys...I have to go to work tomorrow.' Regina breathed.

It was too late but Emma still reasoned for it. 'Wear a turtle neck.'

'Emma, I can't- _fuckkk_ ' Emma bit down on a certain patch of skin and it made Regina's hips buck, getting a groan from both of them. The red dress was starting to suffocate Emma so she pulled the bottom hem over and up her ass, modesty be damned. Regina's hands were swatted away for it to happen and when the brown eyes zeroed in on the barely there thong, she wanted to position her hands somewhere else.

'You can touch me if you want to.' The blonde took one tanned hand and guided it just below her center.

Regina swiped a finger above the fabric and felt just how ready Emma was. She took that finger back up and popped it into her mouth, licking every drop. As she expected, the blonde was delicious.

'Good?' Emma said innocently. 'Do you want more?'

Regina's answer was only a lip bruising kiss. They kept touching each other's bodies until they heard someone clearing her throat. At first, Emma just groaned, thinking that that will send the intruder away but another was heard and Emma stopped. She looked back and saw the waitress from earlier, carrying a tray with drinks and looking a little flushed.

'Shit!' Emma hastily pulled her dress down and hopped off from Regina. 'Sorry-sorry... I couldn't keep my hands off of her.'

The waitress only walked to them, looking anywhere but their already sweat covered skin. 'Not my first time, it's fine.' She laid down the drinks and took away the stale ones.

'Thank you, dear. What's your name?'

'Candice.'

Regina nodded once before quickly pulling out a fifty dollar bill from her purse and handed it to her. She had no plans of coming back but it felt imperative to buy the waitress' silence. 'Another couple will be using this in a while, you guys should rent a room so you can... continue.' The woman took the bill and winked before she walked out.

Emma chuckled. 'I don't have a room here, Regina. Do you?'

'I do.'

'Then fix your self woman and let's get to a fucking bed.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Full M chapter.**

* * *

Both fixed themselves just in time for a beautiful couple to come in and use the other tables. So much for privacy. Walking hand in hand, the jaw of men that ogled them both earlier dropped to the floor when they went out the room. They were presentable but Emma had slight sex hair that they just couldn't flatten. Emma was itching to kiss Regina again and did so as soon as they got in the elevator. Thankfully, the ride didn't have other detours and stopped on Regina's floor.

The elevator opened and they both slammed to the nearest wall. Intense kissing immediately resumed as soon as they were out of prying eyes and went on for a couple minutes. There was still a long hallway to go before Regina's door and by the looks of it, neither wanted or will make it. The brunette's hand was under Emma's dress and grabbing the toned ass. Emma was groping Regina's breast and was squeezing quite generously, feeling the hard nipple slightly on her palm.

'Regina, bed... Now...'

Regina took a breathe in to speak. 'Well, start walking!' But dove in again and returned to their marathon kissing.

'I can't, too turned on. _Fuck, Regina, fuck me..._ '

'I'm not gonna carry you, Emma.' Regina slipped a finger inside the tiny thong and felt for the sodden folds once more.

Emma moaned and closed her eyes, enjoying how the finger dipped into her pussy then back out. She mewled a disappointment before she stood a bit straighter and yanked her lips away from her brunette. 'Come on, you deserve a bed.' Her eyes gleamed as she placed a soft kiss on Regina's nose. She extended a hand for the brunette to take and when she did, Emma pulled her and crouched down to literally sweep her off her feet, carrying her bridal style.

Regina yelped in surprise. 'Emma!' The little display of strength and agility was posing to be a good thing for later.

The blonde started moving to the hallway, keeping her woman secure in her arms. Regina nodded to a room and handed her a key card. Emma made quick work of opening the door and getting the electricity in the room on. The King size bed was eyed and it was perfect for all the things that Emma planned. 'Let's christen it, shall we?'

The brunette was slowly dropped as Emma stood on the foot. Brown eyes followed her companion, taking in the extra swish of her hips. From her movements, Regina could tell that she was about to get some kind of show and it turned her on even more. Emma turned her back from the spectator and started swinging her hips side to side, falling into the rhythm of a non existent melody. The fluid motion was incredibly sexy and it was obvious that it wasn't Emma's first time to do this. A pale hand reached on her side and felt for the zipper, pulling it down slowly as her body now moved in a circular motion. Emma flipped her hair to the side as she rolled her body and dragged the zipper until it was reached the bottom stop. The dress then opened and Regina could already tell that she wasn't wearing a bra.

'Oh god...' Propped by her elbows, Regina's head dipped slowly backwards, giving to the pleasure momentarily before picking it back up again. She can feel the a wringing force in pelvis that caused her to bring her legs together.

'Do you like what you see, Ms. Mills?'

'Yes, yes, I like...' Eloquence was out the door once Regina was this turned on.

Emma continued, tugging her dress down her thighs. The movement sent a wave to her creamy breasts and the lavish jiggle entranced Regina. She faced the brunette on the bed, not wanting her to miss anything. A few more tugs and her breasts were free from its sartorial confines. 'Do you like my breasts, Ms. Mills?' Emma took note of Regina's reaction to her knowing that she was a student and adapted a good girl bit. This was making Regina feel naughty and was thoroughly effective.

' _God, yes..._ ' She couldn't help it, Regina slid her hands inside her own dress and felt for her throbbing center. The drenched lace panties was pushed to the side and a circular pressure was applied to her clit.

The blonde was pleased with this reply and pulled her dress completely down, the red fabric pooling on her feet. The expanse of milky white skin and toned muscles were in full display and Regina dined on it. The woman was perfection. From her delicious decolletage, to her full breasts, to her flat stomach and her delicious legs, she was utterly flawless. Regina's fingers moved a little faster in anticipation.

'Would you like me to dance again?' There wasn't a retort and Emma just resumed her erotic display. She used both her hands now, bringing them up to her breasts and pinched her nipples a bit. 'My nipples are so hard and it's all because of you, Miss Mills.' Emma moaned once more as gave another tweak. She twisted the nubs as she continued circling her hips.

'Fuck, Emma just get here.' Regina was panting harshly as she sped up her ministrations. Emma only shook her head cutely, raucous curls following the framing of her face. She bit her lip as she pulled on the side of the thong and rolled her body starting from her torso. More skin was revealed when Emma hauled the thong down her legs.

' _Emma..._ ' Regina whined when the blonde turned to the side and hid her center for a bit. Her hips were twitching, clit turning hyper sensitive.

'Would you like to see my pussy, Miss Mills?' Emma turned forward but her hands were still covering her part that Regina wants uncovered the most.

'Yes! Emma, I swear to God, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm gonna-' Regina's sentence fell when Emma exposed her whole body. Triangular white gold accentuated pink dripping lips and Regina was sure it was the most beautiful she's ever seen. Her hips jerked and her pointer finger slipped inside her. ' _Oh, my_...'

Emma stepped out of her clothes and got on the bed, legs spread between Regina's. She titled the brunette's beautiful face up and smiled back as her eyes opened. 'Would you like me to fuck you now?'

'Yes!'

With a smirk, the blonde harshly pulled Regina's arms from her cunt and pinned it above her head with one hand. Emma daring eyes connected with the browns as picked the hem of Regina's dress and dragged it upwards, leaving goosebumps on the smooth skin. The dress snagged on the shapely hips however so she grabbed and wrenched the fabric with amazing force. A shiver passed through the brunette as cold air sweeped through her heated center. 'Should I take your panties off, Miss Mills?' Emma whispered, voice laced with pure lust.

Regina nodded and exhaled the tension that was building in her chest. 'Take it off...'

Emma moved innocently as she did the task. The long legs helped to take them off once the black number was on her knees and kicked it off haphazardly on the floor. The blonde's hand only pushed the legs softly and they opened wide on their own volition. She looked down and saw the cleanly shaven pussy of the tantalizing woman beneath her. There was no pretense when Emma slotted in her fingers in the warm slickness of Regina, the brunette was sufficiently wet that even with the harsh action, there was almost no resistance. The intrusion was further welcomed with high pitched moan then a long drawn out groan.

'Fuck me, Emma...' Regina panted. She has been ready for a long time, bordering on frustrated. 'Fuck me _hard_...'

Emma added another finger and she started pumping them in and out, making sure to hit every crevice inside the woman that elicited a delightful reaction from her. She moved at lightning pace, twisting and screwing her fingers in from time to time, catching Regina off guard. The palm of her hand hit the swollen clit with every cycle and it made Regina's back arch.

'Is it good, Miss Mills? Am I good?' Emma asked, heaving breaths herself. She was still hovering over the twitching body, solely relying on her left arm to support her up.

'So good! _Harder, Emma!_ '

The blonde smiled as she picked up speed, now slamming into the woman. Hips gyrated, meeting the new pace set even as her stomach and legs started to quiver. They looked like a well oiled machine, moving in synch as they both reached and tumbled into that inevitable edge. Sounds of wetness on slapping skin filled the air, accompanied by occasional cries and moans. Littered curse words spilled out of Regina's mouth and it was the only time she'll ever be caught swearing so she did it without abandon.

'Fuck, Emma! Fuck me!'

Emma gasped as she felt the walls slowly clench her fingers. She has always loved this intimate feeling. 'Are you close, Miss Mills?'

'Yes, yes, fuck, _yessss_...' Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's thighs and used them to lift her hips up to the fingers. 'Emma!'

After a keening cry, Regina milked the creamy fingers as she clamped down on them, stilling the movement for a while. Head thrown and back concaved, bliss exploded in her body in white hot sparks, lighting every little square of skin on fire. The tensing caused Regina's legs wrapped around the blonde to draw her closer and eventually drop above the sated body. They both lay on the bed motionless for a minute or two, catching their breaths back to it's normal pattern and getting their heart beats down. Emma hummed as she tucked her neck in Regina's and scraped her teeth on her already bruised pulse point.

'That was so good, Emma...' Regina rasped. Emma returned with twisting the fingers that were still inside her. The brunette gasped and moaned, melting to the tiny stimulus.

'Do you want me to pull out?'

'Yes...'

Emma pulled back in shock. 'You do? Did I hurt you?'

Regina laughed before she craned up for a brief kiss. 'No. I just want to lick your body from head to toe and I can't very well do that when you're knuckle deep in me, can I?'

'No, you can't.' Emma sat down once again and slowly unsheathed her fingers, checking out the shiny essence coating it. She didn't it let go to waste, popping it in mouth and licking it like the sweetest lollipop she's ever tasted. Upon seeing this, Regina sat up as well and started taking her remaining clothes off. The dress was on the floor in a flash and the next to go was her nude bra. 'C'mon, Emma, lay down.' Regina urged.

'Mmm?' She answered distractedly. Her fingers were still in her mouth, savoring every last bit of flavor.

'Lay. Down.' She guided Emma with her hand on the pale shoulders.

Emma giggled before she took her finger out and backed up into the center of the bed. She did as told, pulling her blonde curls out of her back until they formed a halo around her head. The giggle died in her throat when Regina went on to lick the top of her breasts and massaged the other. Her legs opened wide and accepted the warm body above her and they fit perfectly into each other. 'Oh God...' It was her turn to moan and Regina enjoyed every little bit of sound she could get from the blonde.

The blonde's skin tasted divine. Regina's taste buds exploded with the sweetness and saltiness she had to offer. She lapped the skin around her breast like an ice cream on a particularly humid day, pebbled skin greeting her when she reached the light brown areolas. She grinned at the sharp intake of air from the woman beneath her as she circled the nipple and pulled it into her mouth.

'Oh, my... Babe, that's so good...'

She continued sucking when she felt fingers thread into her raven locks. Her tongue drifted down to the valley and transferred to the other breast. It was already stimulated with the impromptu massage so Emma whimpered when she felt the warm tongue.

Not even finished enjoying the other breast, Regina felt herself being pushed downwards. She tsked. 'Someone's a little impatient.'

'Can you touch me at least? Play with my clit.'

Regina took her entire breast into her mouth and bobbed up and down while slurping. It was obscene enough to shut Emma up and just enjoy the different feel of it. The brunette bit her nipple before descending into the breast fully, smashing her face with it. This was rewarded with a couple hip jerks and Regina finally took pity of the trembling blonde. A wet trail was left behind as Regina moved down to Emma's belly button. She dipped her tongue before she backed up and assumed the position.

Her vantage point gave her a good view of everything has to offer and she made a quick mental note before she face the glistening pink cunt. A little trip down memory lane was done and she remembered how good her bed mate tasted earlier, prompting her to take one long lick from end to end. The blonde was just as tasty and even more.

Series of shudders wracked Emma's body and she had to play with her aching nipples. 'More...'

Before Regina did anything else, she took the long legs and pushed them above her shoulders. 'Emma, I'm gonna fuck you hard. Try not to break my neck.' The legs closed in on her and muted the laughter that her partner was still able to produce. She hooked both arms on the thighs before another long lick was taken, her pace slow to get all that was offered. The ridges of her drenched pussy were potent with some of her wetness and she enjoyed getting to it all. Emma's was a mix of tang, slight bitterness and a hint of sweetness. It was one of the best Regina has ever had and she couldn't get enough. Another long one and she felt hands on her hair. She glanced briefly and she could see Emma with her eyes closed, biting her lip.

'Regina, 'gina.. Ummm...'

When she got Emma's pussy to almost dry, she fastened her movements and add her thumb to mix, reaching over the thigh and seeking the peaking nub from the hooded skin. This was received with a slight shake from the shapely gams and a seductive moan that Regina unfortunately missed. The brunette focused her efforts on Emma's opening, curling her tongue a bit before she entered her just like how the blonde had earlier.

'Ungh...' Emma took one hand of Regina's hand and brought it back up to her breasts. The initial contact made her back arch, she pulled on her nipples and squeezed. 'Regina, you're making me so wet...' Her legs crossed on Regina's spine, heels both planting on the smooth back. 'Faster... faster... Oh my!'

Regina bit the side of Emma's left thigh, a reprimand for the impending leg choke hold. The woman was unhinged and any reaction would not be filtered. Emma hips twitched and got the message, uncoiling her legs and returning them to their previous position. Regina went back to work, varying from her original moves to taking Emma's clit completely into her mouth and sucking fiercely. Emma was taken into a journey of senses and it's adventurous nature was cresting the blonde.

'Oh my g... Oh! God, Regina! So good, fu... fuck-Jesus! Teeth, mmm... more teeth...' Her head lolled back, pushing into the soft pillow as she tried to get control of what she was being made feel. Emma has never had someone eat her out with this intensity. Every move was a delectable surprise, coming one after another without reprieve. 'Regina!' Her back slammed on the mattress as her chest moved up and down, engaged in a crazy breathing pattern. Regina was determined, talented and relentless. 'I'm com... I'm coming...'

Regina didn't need to hear the words, with how Emma's wetness reached her chin, she was aware. Plus, her skills are top notch. She knew it wouldn't take long. Her mouth was poised for the kill when she felt Emma's legs again and she just had to do something about them. Two hands reached for the legs and Emma was suddenly spread eagle. Her mouth was also taken off and Regina sat up. Emma was livid, hanged from her orgasm but before she could speak, Regina extended the left leg out and angled herself. The olive skinned leg climbed over Emma's right and they found themselves in a perfect tribbing position.

'Oh my...' Came Emma's brief response before she uttered another string of curse words when Regina's pussy came down on hers. The slant was perfect and the first touch of the wet flesh set Emma's eyes rolling back on her head. 'Regina... Holy shit... I'm gonna... Fuck!'

Regina bucked once and the brushing of their clits made Emma gasped sharply. 'You could've killed me earlier darling but this is a better position, don't you think?' She started surging her hips forward and backwards, starting slow but quickly picked up the speed.

Not too long after she started, Emma gripped on the left leg that was near her and screamed as she came. She was already overly stimulated from Regina eating her out that it didn't take much for her to orgasm. She climaxed strongly, eyes snapping open as the feeling burned throughout her entire body. Regina was considerate enough to slow down her movement for a bit but once the haze has passed, signaled by the sagging of Emma's body to the bed, she pounded once more.

'Regina! R'gina, oh god, oh god!' Her clit was still sensitive that any little touch to it was magnified. Regina wanted to come and even with please from Emma that she was still sensitive, she still thundered. 'Regina!' Emma squirmed and tried to move away at first but her partner retaliated with pining her legs down with both hands and using them to support her weight as she continued. Emma's high pitched reactions eventually transformed to gutteral once she got worked up once more.

Regina moved as fast as her position allowed, waving her pelvis back and forth harshly. 'You like that, you little slut? Does your pussy feel good?'

'Yes! Yes, Miss Mills... Fuck me, fuck my pretty little-God!' Emma screamed and heaved. 'Fuck my pretty little pussy, Miss Mills. Oh god...'

Regina was impressed at Emma's commitment to the bit and it fueled her to continue, even if her clit was already a little raw. She clawed on both legs of the blonde and lifted herself a bit so she would have a little more room to move. Her muscles ached but she was too turned on to care. She had one thing on her clouded mind, bring herself and Emma to come once more. 'That's it... You're only allowed to... fu... spread your legs for me, Emma...'

'Only you, Miss Mills.. Only you, fuck me fuck! I'm com... You're so good... so good...'

Regina was now starting that tell tale curling in her center and her posture faltered, dropping slightly towards Emma more. 'I'm coming... Oh my...'

They synced up and when the blonde had a little lee way, she started to join in. 'Do you like that... Miss... Uhh! Reginaaa!'

Surprisingly, Emma came first and Regina followed a couple seconds later. The tanned body extended back as Emma's lifted, almost meeting Regina's. Both shook and gasped for breathes as they were both consumed with a strong wave of orgasm, leaving their skin prickled with that familiar feeling. Their pussies were still fused, both creating tiny movements but nothing major to warrant a round 3 just yet. Emma dropped first, completely spent and Regina followed next, dropping the left leg with very visible nail marks.

Nobody dared to speak as they both got their bearings back and got their heart beats back from just nearing being tachycardic. It took longer than expected, the move being too exhausting for both but Emma was able to recover soon enough. 'That...' She swallowed, her mouth as dry as a dessert. 'That was fucking amazing, that was... I could've killed you? I think you killed me, Regina...

Regina's head was in the crook of Emma's shoulder and neck and was enjoying the mix of fresh musk and her actual musk. 'I make no apologies.' She pushed herself up in spite of her screaming Biceps Brachii and saw the dreamy state of Emma's face. Her gorgeous green eyes were fluttering close longer than open and it made Regina raise an eyebrow. 'You're not sleeping on me now, are you?'

'Take it as a compliment, _Miss Mills_...'

Regina smiled before she kissed Emma's lips softly. 'Oh, I am... Gain back all the strength you can dear, we're just getting started.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Change of pace, a little fluff. I just closed the story really. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Regina opened her eyes first. Her body was sore and pained but it was the good kind, the kind that you'd want over and over again. That's exactly what her and Emma did for the rest of the night. The last count was six for Emma and a record breaking seven for Regina before they both passed out for exhaustion. They were intertwined when they lost consciousness and as Regina surveyed their position, she saw it didn't change overnight. Emma was still safely tucked on her side, snoring slightly.

'Emma, darling. Wake up.' Per usual, the first call went unheard so Regina tried again. 'Emma... honey... It's time to wake up now.' She accompanied it with a shake on the blonde's shoulders and she finally got a reaction.

'Mmno.'

The hands around her only tightened before Emma went back to sleep and Regina couldn't help but laugh. This adorable dance was a staple in their mornings. 'Emma, come on. We have a flight in a few hours. We should get ready.'

'But... you're soft...smell good...' She mumbled.

'We have to get ready. We promised Snow we would get back tonight.'

''S fine. C'mon, sleep...'

Regina tried to pry herself away from the blonde, starting with the hands clutched behind her back. Her unweaving them was for naught however as Emma was finally fully awake and was purposely keeping her pinned. 'Emma, we need to get up.'

Emma's head came out of hiding and grinned at her wife. 'Is that an order, _Miss Mills_?'

'That is forever ruined to me, dear. I hope you know that.'

'Hey, you picked the roles. I was just going along with it.'

Regina rolled her eyes. 'I do not recall picking 'escort'. Am I gonna be expecting another mix next time we do this? French Maid slash Astronaut perhaps?'

'Oh hush, I made you come seven times. You should be down there right now evening the score.'

The brunette pinched Emma and they both broke into laughter. When it died down, Emma leaned in and kissed her wife passionately, ending it with a couple pecks before she pulled back. 'I love you, Regina. Happy fifth year anniversary.'

'I love you too, Emma.' Regina happily sighed. 'We've been married for five years... Did you ever think we would be here?'

'Yes.' Emma answered instantly. 'I said 'Hi' the first time we saw each other but I actually meant 'I am now 100% gay and I want to sleep with you.'

'You did not...'

'No but you were really hot.'

'Well, you are as well, my dear.' Regina gave her wife's body a once over under the blanket before pushing her off, wanting to quickly get down to business. 'Now, we really must get ready...'

'Babe, babe, hold on. What if we extended this trip? We could call Snow and tell her that we're gonna stay here for another day. It's gonna be fine.'

Regina drew her perfect eyebrows together. Henry was already capable of taking care of himself but their daughter, Alexandria needed to be looked after. She was an energetic and inquisitive three year old that touches everything she finds interesting. This trait was something she got from Emma, Regina was sure. Snow volunteered to take care of her grand daughter but pleaded not to make it more than a day. Between a seven year old Neil and Alexa, Snow had her hands full. 'I'm not sure Snow will agree to that, dear. You know how Alexa gets when she misses her mommies.'

'Hold on, I'm gonna call her.' Emma stood up stark naked and stretched her dormant muscles. It was in full view of Regina and the brunette noted with a moan. Even after two births, Emma still looked amazing. Noticing, the blonde flexed for her wife and showed her toned butt. The phone was pulled out of their over night bag and opened.

'Darling, come here and lie on top of me.'

Emma was dialing Snow's number when she abided and crawled towards her wife, doing a head flip as her mother's phone rang. She pushed the loud speaker button and laid her chin on Regina's cleavage.

 _'Emma! How are you? Alexa, no punching your uncle!'_

Their little treasure was still at that stage and Emma was the recipient of many a closed fists. She accepted them all with a smile since it was probably from her genes too. 'Hi Mom, are you okay?'

 _'I'm good. Alexa just had her lunch. She wants to go to the park later but David's got your shift and Ruby is with Belle.'_ Then came the distinct voice of their daughter saying. _'_ I wanna go to the Castle and fight dragons like Momma! Uncle Neil, you're the dragon!' Regina glared at Emma, sword fighting was mandated to be for ten and up. _'Such angels. How's New York? Where's Regina?'_

 _'_ Regina's... well... she's underneath me right now.'

Emma was slapped on the arm. 'Hello Snow, please do not listen to Emma.'

'You are!'

'Get to the point, _dear_.'

Emma gulped. 'Okay then, Mom we were wondering if you could watch them a little longer? Regina and I were um.. wanting another day in New York if it's okay?'

Snow was silent but their daughter was heard screaming 'Grampy!' which was her pet name for David. The Charming Patriarch secretly hated it because it was too close to one of Snow's dwarves.

'Snow?' Regina asked.

 _'It's fine, Regina. We'll take care of the kids-Neil, stop hitting your father with a basketball!'_ More noises erupted from the background starting with David's cries of pain, quickly followed by Alexa's laughter and screams of 'Grampy down, grampy down!' _'I have to go. Enjoy your vacation! Come back soon-Neil! Not on his face, Christ this kid, Charming! did you feed him a block of sugar? I swear-'_

The line died and they looked at each other with worry etched on their faces. 'Should we...' Regina started.

Emma shrugged it off. 'It's Snow, Babe. The kids will be alright.' She deposited the phone on the side table and got up on all fours, checking her wife's hot body below her. She bit her lip as she saw the creamy breasts topped with dusky rose nipples. Her gaze continued down to the sculpted stomach and to one of Emma's favorite parts of her. 'So, Miss Mills...' She adapted her puppy dog eyes and pouted. 'Are there anymore lesson you wanna teach me? More sex positions, perhaps?'

Regina's eyes seared on the adorable pout and slapped her favorite ass in the world. 'Oh, you naughty girl...'

* * *

 **Alexa's cute, no?**

 **Edit: Let me know if you want more of Neil and Alexa cuteness :)**


End file.
